This invention relates generally to automation control modules (ACMs) and more particularly to management and control of ACMs.
At least some known ACM systems are used in process control applications for monitoring input signals from a variety of inputs that report events and conditions occurring in a controlled process. For example, an ACM system may monitor input conditions such as motor speed, temperature, pressure, volumetric flow, as well as other operating conditions. A user program and pertinent data are stored in a memory within the ACM system to instruct the ACM system regarding what actions to take upon encountering particular input signals or conditions. In response to the input signals, the ACM system derives and generates output signals that are transmitted to various output devices to control the process. For example, based on the input signals, the ACM system may issue output signals to speed up or slow down a motor, open or close a relay, and to raise or lower operating temperatures or pressures.
An ACM system generally includes at least one option module. For example, at least some known ACM systems include an input module that performs input functions or an input/output (I/O) module that performs input/output functions. Each module includes a plurality of input/output points. The modules are coupled through an interface bus, for example via a backplane, to a microprocessor used to execute a user program. The combination of the particular main controller, or processor, used in the ACM system and the particular choice of modules installed are often referred to as the hardware configuration of the ACM system. The hardware configuration may also include the particular addresses which the modules employ.
Any number of modules may be employed within an ACM system and the control tasks distributed among the modules. The main controller may also be in modular form. Modules may also include a microprocessor and a memory containing separate user programs and data directed to a particular operation of the ACM system. These separate user programs and data may consist of both a manufacturer component and a user component. Furthermore, these separate user programs are conventionally fixed at time of manufacture or are modifiable by the user through some local input device of the module. When a option module has separate user programs and data, information is exchanged between the main controller and the modules of the ACM system. More specifically, commands and data are exchanged between the modules and the main controller utilizing a backplane or inter-connecting cabling to allow the system to operate in a coordinated fashion.